<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget (Yandere Namjoon x Reader) by Kpopyandere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405255">Forget (Yandere Namjoon x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere'>Kpopyandere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealous Namjoon, Smut, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, kpopyandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon always has a way of making you forget your troubles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, yandere!kim namjoon/reader, yandere!namjoon/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget (Yandere Namjoon x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“You’re thinking of someone else, I can tell. I don’t like it.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Once again, Namjoon’s seeming ability to read your mind had you baffled. It was true. Even though you were laying with him in bed, your head resting on his chest, you were thinking of someone else. You were thinking of the new gardener that Namjoon had hired to work on the spacious property. The young man was sweet and funny, always entertaining you with an amusing anecdote or two when you crossed paths. He was also reasonably handsome, and frequently topless. You’d caught yourself staring at him a few times, silently scolding yourself for being so easily distracted. Your husband must’ve noticed.</p>
<p>“Please don’t give me that shocked look,” Namjoon sighed, irritated, when you looked up at him with a surprised expression, your face illuminated with the light of the table lamp. “I’ve told you several times I know everything that’s going on in that brain on yours.”</p>
<p>“I was just…” you paused, trying to come up with a sufficient lie.</p>
<p>“Fantasizing about fucking the new garden boy?”</p>
<p>“No! I wasn’t, really.” You weren’t lying. You weren’t fantasizing about fucking him, per se, just thinking about what it would be like to go to a café with him, or just for a walk, holding his hand. Namjoon wasn’t one for romance, his need for you was more…<em>primal</em>. But sometimes you craved those normal things in a relationship.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Although now I <em>am</em> going to have to kill him,” Namjoon said, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>You froze, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“It was a joke, princess. But he’s as good as fired.”</p>
<p>You breathed a sigh of relief before trying to get the conversation back to what you were thinking about. “Namjoon…do you think we could go for a drive in the countryside or something? Just the two of us? You know, something normal couples do?” You asked, timidly.</p>
<p>Namjoon snorted. “Is that what you think you want?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t it be nice?”</p>
<p>“Everything is perfect the way it is now,” he paused, “I just think you just need a little distraction. Take your mind off things,” he said, as he pushed you onto your back and got on top of you, smirking.</p>
<p>Of course, this would be his reaction. Namjoon seemed to think that sex could fix any issue you had. His solution to anything was to fuck you senseless so you’d stop complaining. Unfortunately, it tended to work.</p>
<p>“But I thought –“</p>
<p>“Shh,” he said, clamping one hand over your mouth, “You don’t need to think so much. I can do that for you. You just need to be a good girl and do what I want.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t deny that he was getting you heated. This was the thing about Namjoon. He could turn you on with just a touch.</p>
<p>“I know that you think you want a normal relationship with some vanilla guy who’ll let you wrap him around your finger, pathetically chasing after you and begging for your approval. But I know the kind of woman you really are.”</p>
<p>He removed the hand that was covering your mouth now using it to reach up under your night dress to tease and pinch your right nipple. He moved his head to your throat and started leaving wet kisses on your neck.</p>
<p>You really didn’t want to encourage him, but you couldn’t stop yourself. “And what kind of woman is that?” You asked, archly. Your breath hitched as he was biting and sucking at your neck now, leaving bruises behind. You could feel yourself becoming wetter at the contact.</p>
<p>“I think…actually, I <em>know,</em> you’re the type of woman who wants a man who knows how to put her in her place.” Namjoon said, lifting his head up to look directly into your eyes.</p>
<p>His words had your cunt throbbing for him. Fuck. He was right. He was always right. All you wanted right now was for Namjoon to hold you down on the bed and fuck you stupid. There was no point in denying it, even to yourself. You reached down and pulled your night dress up off yourself with urgency. Meanwhile, Namjoon sat back on his heels and slipped your panties down your legs. Once he pulled them off, you spread your legs wide for him. He leaned back down over you and was now kissing and sucking on your breasts.</p>
<p>You were sprawled naked and vulnerable beneath him while he was still clothed in his pajamas.</p>
<p>“Please.” You whined, whilst running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Please what?” He looked up at you, chin resting on the valley between your breasts. He already knew, but he wanted you to say it.</p>
<p>“Put me in my place. Do it the way only you can. Make it so I’ll never think about anyone else again. Fill me up and remind me I’m only yours.”</p>
<p>“Fill you up?” He smirked.</p>
<p>“Yes! I want your cum so bad, Joonie. I need it.”</p>
<p>“Such a pretty girl with such a dirty mind,” Namjoon said. “I wonder what your little garden boy would think if he knew how nasty you really are.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about him,” you said, desperately, “Fuck, I want you so bad.”</p>
<p>“You want my cock, right, baby? Only mine?” he asked, his large frame caging you beneath him.</p>
<p>He had pulled his hard member out of his boxers and was using his right hand to rub it up and down your dripping cunt.</p>
<p>“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>“Always so polite for me. My good little girl,” he cooed. “Now tell me you love it.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, Joonie, I love it. I love your cock so much.”</p>
<p>“What do you love about it, hmm?”</p>
<p>“It always makes me feel so good,” you mewled as he started to push into you slowly, letting you adjust to his generous girth. You welcomed the feeling of fullness after the way he’s been teasing you.</p>
<p>“Selfish little whore,” he smiled, “Now, <strong>tell me you love <em>me</em> as I fuck you into the mattress</strong>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello lovelys. thank you for reading. 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>